Snowball Brawl Rumble
Natalie’s outfit Same outfit from snow days but dark olive and orange Transcript (it’s a snowy day in diamond city) Emma: (waking up) guys, today’s cold, and the snowdrops are getting cold (other Kidware woke up) hannah: all the river will be frozen, like a stream Rhys: which means us kids will practice the snowball brawl rumble kidware: aw yeah! zoe: let’s call the taxi, guys! Hey taxi! (the taxi enters) dribble: where you heading? matthew: diamond city elementary dribble: ok! libby: Zoe, tell the people to remain seated when the camera’s in motion Zoe: ok then (looks up to the viewer at home) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. {The camera does a super-high-speed truck-out from diamond taxi then stopping at diamond city elementary} Matthew: Here we are: from Diamond taxi to a school called diamond city elementary (at diamond city elementary) spitz: thanks for riding kids Kidware: anytime! (they went inside) Lizzie: wow, it’s a snowy day in the city! Harry: Yeah, And cold Kidware: we’re here everybody! (the other kids began to gasp) Eva: wanna check out the forecast, it’s a snowy day right here in diamond city! Zara: Yeah! And that means, we’re participating the snowball brawl rumble! James: And each boy and girl will pick a snowball and throw it at someone! 9 volt: who the heck are you talking about? tony: the snowball brawl rumble? I’ll participate Natalie: and me, i’ll Do that cindy: and me trevor: and me emily: i’ll Join the snowball brawl rumble kidware 18 volt: whoa! Your doing the snowball brawl rumble? I hope emily would participate, she’s my lovebird emily: aw 18 volt! (Kisses his head) 18 volt: Emily, stop, your making me blush! 9 volt: n-kins, that might be fun andrew: right, then it’s girls vs boys! Kids: (cheering) (The kids got their winter clothes on, then winter song Plays) Looking through the window I can see the snowdrops Covered in a Frosty Due Time for porridge breaky To keep me warm and ready And start the day with all of you We can play In the park wrapped in our warm coats But don't forget our scarf and mittens too! We're staying cosy in the winter Even when it's cold outside Our cheeks are rosy in the winter I hope it snows before nighttime Winter Time! Looking at the faces Through the frosty window Here I am and there you are! Soon it's time to go home It's getting dark already! It's not that late but I can see the stars I can see my breath going cloudy I can see it when I play outside We're staying cosy in the winter Even when it's cold outside Our cheeks are rosy in the winter I hope it snows before nighttime We're staying cosy in the winter Even when it's cold outside Our cheeks are rosy in the winter I hope it snows before nighttime Winter Time! Winter Time! (However, 9 volt sees the mess in the classroom) 9 volt: Kids! what on Earth do you think your doing?! You know your not supposed to do the snowball brawl rumble in the classroom! 18 volt: yeah, you heard what my buddy said! Do it outside, not in the classroom, or you’ll all be suspended from here for the whole year! (the kids are do as they’re told, then 9 volt started singing) 9 volt: Tonight you're mine, completely You give your love so sweetly Tonight the light of love is in your eyes But will you love me tomorrow 18 volt: hahaha! Look at you 9 volt: (Sings to 18 volt) Is this a lasting treasure Or just a moment's pleasure Can I believe the magic in your sighs Will you still love me tomorrow 18 volt: are you participating or what? 9 volt: yeah and you participating? 18 volt: yep 9 volt: Tonight with words unspoken You say that I'm the only one But will my heart be broken When the night meets the morning sun I'd like to know that your love Is a love I can be sure of So tell me now and I won't ask again Will you still love me tomorrow So tell me now and I won't ask again Will you still love me tomorrow Will you still love me tomorrow Will you still love me tomorrowCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes